Kill La Kill: Rising Vengeance
by Renjiisk
Summary: 6 months have passed and the life fibers have been destroyed. Or so they thought. Will the rising of a new enemy and the help from this new character be enough to save the world from becoming a table cloth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rising Vengeance**

**Six months. It has been six months since the actions of Ryuko Matoi and the rest of Nudist Beach, helped in destroying Ragyo Kiryuin and her plan of turning the world into a giant tablecloth for the life fibers. Life Fibers around the planet were destroyed as soon as the original one died with Ragyo. Or so they thought. Ever since the last battle ended, Honnouji Academy has been in ruins and other structures such as the S.S. Naked Sun.**

**In the past six months both Satsuki and Ryuko have been living a life of leisure and relaxation. But not only have this two sisters been living good, the Makanshoku family have also lived in prosperity. With his medical (genius) Barazo Makanshoku has been recruited as main doctor for both Nudist Beach and soon-to-reopen Honnouji Academy. Now, enough of Back Story and Recap onto to the Main Story**

The dark, gray clouds start to accumulate as the sun is lost to the clouds. The clouds separate as Honnouji Academy, now rebuild, glooms over the city. Now, all the students and all of the teachers now seem better than before. But this school is still ruled by Satsuki and her Elite Four. But now the school has a second throne, that throne that belongs to Ryuko Matoi. Now named Vice President, she and Satsuki rule over Honnouji academy and see that it prospers later for the tr-school raids as well. It seems that every thing in the school has finally come back to normal. Except for this time that there is infact no more goku uniforms and the overarch hands of Ragyo are gone.

Ryuko is in the lounge, well lounging, and feeling awfully sick. A sickness that no medicine could fix. The sickness of losing someone. Someone close to her, Sengetsu. To her, Sengetsu, was more than just clothing, to her he was a friend and family. She remembered all the times that they fought the club captains to get to Satsuki. She couldn't hold back the tears and they came, running down her cheeks. But as quickly as they came, they left as sirens began to hiss and lights began to flicker. Then, there was a crash at the door.

"MATOI!" Yelled the stranger. Ryuko looked where the door had landed and back to hole. It was Disciplinary Director and Head of Students, Gamagori Ira. He had on what looked like a uniform that resembled the goku uniform, except without stars.

"Wh-What is it?!" Ryuko said standing up or rather jumping up. She quickly jumped over a bar and towards Ira.

"Everyone is gathering at the campus main entrance, Satsuki-sama wanted me to get you and send you off to the pyre."

"Alright. Got it," Ryuko said as she was about to get through him when he heard a someone calling her name.

"RYYYYYYYYYUKKKKKKKKKOOOO-CHAN", a voice she knew all too well.

"Mako," Ryuko said as she moved to the side and she hit the floor. Surprisingly enough, she stood back up.

"Ryuko-chan, you going to the Pyre too?!"

"Yeah, Nee-san told me to go, wait why are you going?"

"Satsuki-sama said I could join in as well. Anyway come on," Mako said as she grabbed Ryuko's arm and started running towards the staircase.

At the top of the Pyre, Satsuki sits in her usual luxurious chair as her butler,Mitsuzo Soroi, pours her hourly tea. Alongside her is Nonon Jakuzure sitting next to her in recliner. Both look out the large glass pane towards the entrance of Honnouji academy where the student body seemed to be present at the incident.

"Where's Uzu and Houka?" Nonon asked looking away from the window towards Satsuki.

"Both went to investigate the site as well as put calm to all this commotion."

"What do you think it is?"

"I do not know, Houka and Iori should report with answers-"

"Satsuki-sama," Houka said as the image on the window came into view.

"Go on," Satsuki said as Houka composed himself.

"The object that crashed here seems more like a capsule."

The image changed and it showed of a roundish triangle, chrome in color.

"But what was inside is the true artifact," He paused as the image zoomed in to reveal a orangy color."

"Are those..." Nonon began to ask.

"Indeed. They are Life Fibers."

Houka kept talking to Satsuki while Uzu walked around, using his club members to control the situation that came about with the crash of the ship. To him, to get his eyes back and to lose his goku uniform. Now all of the Elite four wore knock offs of the original ones, still seemed the same, but he missed the power as well. Those thoughts came running out of his head as he saw a shadowy figure approaching from the front gate of Honnouji Academy.

"What's that?" Uzu said and began squinting to see what it was. The image seemed to walk closer and closer until he could see a person. This person had on a dark robe with samurai looking pants and the cutted shoes that shinobi wear. His hood covered most of his face, only his mouth and nose were visible. But, his left arm was different. It was a bit bigger and chrome colored?

Yes it was chrome colored since it was a robotic limb. The fingers looked like claws and the forearm as a smaller shield that looked like blades and from the forearm up orangy gauges. From the shoulder outwards was a large circular disk that made that shoulder. Apart from all that it was human characteristics.

Uzu drew his bamboo kendo sword and held it in his right hand.

"I'll ask again, who goes there. This is private property."

No response. The figure kept on walking and walking, but faster.

"Hey, Uzu, focus," Houka said.

That's when they looked towards the entrance and both at Houka and Uzu saw nothing.

"Must be your imagination, Uzu."

"No, I know what I said and-"

He was interrupted as the wind started to pick up. Dust started to build up and both were blinded. Uzu had his vision back and could see a streak of light. He swung his bamboo sword and that hit the strangers metallic arm. He was just a few inches from his face, but Uzu could not see through the strangers hood. The stranger pushed on and jumped over both Uzu and Houka. The stranger now landed a few inches away from the crashed ship.

"Don't touch that," Uzu yelled out.

"Or what?" said a voice from under the hood. It was, a somewhat deep and scratchy voice. But, it did infact give a sense of authority. He moved his claw and pointed towards him.

"I only want to speak to Satsuki Kiryuin. But, I'll fight if I have to, and trust me, I won't be on the ground after its over."

"I'll take that bet," A voice called out. Both of them looked towards where the voice came from and saw that it came from the extending bridge from the pyre. It was Satsuki holding her sword in her hands facing down, the exact same way she always did like when talking to Ryuko.

"Satsuki-sama," Both Houka and Uzu said as they kneeled before her.

"Kiryuin Satsuki," the voice from under the hood said.

"By the end of this you will be broken. All the force of Honnouji Academy is at my disposal and I will use it to protect this-"

"I'm pretty sure your speeches work on them, but they don't affect me. All I want is to speak about this...this things and -"

"Do not speak to Satsuki-sama in such a tone," Uzu said.

"Do you want to fight, Kanto Monkey?"

He didn't answer, instead he looked at Satsuki.

"Show him the true force and Strength of the Elite Four."

"You're making a mistake here, Kiryuin. I just want to talk."

"DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Uzu yelled as he charged for the mysterious hooded person. He just stood still until he was inches away. Then, using his metal arm he punched Uzu and set him flying upwards. He let off his hood and jumped up to Uzu. Around his waist was to sheaths that carried both of his double katanas. He pulled them out and started striking at Uzu sending him flying to to the ground. Uzu hit the ground hard and the person landed lightly sheathing both his weapons.

He now stood, wearing what seem like the uniform that shinobi wear. The V in the fold and all the holes around in ti. To his left were his Metalic arm began was a big rip to make room for it.

He had green eyes and mouth stood as a frown. Long red hair with streaks of black fell close to his shoulders. Spiky hair with bangs long that two came down and went over both of his eyes.

"I do not wish to fight," he said looking to Satsuki. "I only wish to speak."  
"Then what should we call you, stranger?"

He scoffed, and looked for his long coat with hood and placed it over him.

"My name is Matoi, Renjiisk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am Renjiisk

"My name is Renjiisk Matoi," the man from under the hood said again, only this time Ryuko was watching from the Pyre. Matoi, she taught to her had never seen him or heard his name. Still the way he fought and the way he took Uzu down was faster than she would have ever done with Senketsu. But still just looking at him, even seeing him move while he fought Uzu brought some what of an ache to her chest.

Shaking that thought of her head she began to look for the staircase that connected to the bridged that Satsuki used to look over the conflict.

"Matoi," a voice said. Ryuko looked back to see Nonon looking back at her.

"What is it now?" Ryuko said.

"The first Matoi caused a huge rekus. What do you thing the second one might do?" She asked Ryuko.

"Maybe the first Matoi might keep her title," Ryuko said with a grin.

"Then I guess its time to use those," Nonon said as she pointed to something on the wall.

"Guess Nee-san can't do it all by herself, huh?"

"Go, Gamagoori. Show this scum what the strenght of Honnouji academy."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama." Gamagoori said as he jumped from the pyre to land heavily across from Renjiisk.

"Sanageyama Uzu, Inumuta Houka, and now Gamagoori Ira, Whats next? Or is the great Kiryuin Satsuki afraid of getting her shoes wet and up her spoiled ass?"

"Thats enough of such nonsense. No one speaks so disrespectfully to Lady Satsuki. Especially not in front of me, Ira Gamagoori her living shield!"

"Shield or not, I will get through you. Now, we can do this the simple way or we could do it the hard way."

Gamagoori stepped forward and punched out. While he repeated his punch Renjiisk jumped over head and landed behind him, unsheathing his swords.

"I guess its going to be the hard way," Renjiisk said as he charged forward. Gamagoori charged as well but Renjiisk jumped overhead and was able to cut at Gamagori back. As Gamagoori struggled to remain in control, Renjiisk took this opportunity to launch him into the sky. Once in the air, he jumped onto Gamagoori and jumped again. This time he aimed directly towards Satsuki.

Before Renjiisk could get 2 meters in front of her, Gamagoori grabbed Renjiisk leg and sent him flying towards the ground. Renjiisk landed on his feet and already ready to strike.

"You don't give up that easily, do you?"

"I am Satsuki-sama's Living Shield. Nothing gets through me."

"Is that so? So you're strong, but can you keep up?"

Renjiisk sheathed his swords and began running towards him. Gamagoori started punching but all was in vain as Renjiisk slid between his legs. Renjiisk kept on running until he came up to the wall and began running up that. For a split second he stopped and launched himself off the wall. He leaped with his robotic arm and hand in ball of a fist. Gamagori stood there with his hands wide open as if he tried to catch Renjiisk like a baseball. The only flaw was that Renjiisk wasn't aiming for Gamagoori but for the ground beneath him. He punched hard and debris started to fly outwards.

"Wha...What?!" Gamagoori stammered and became dazed. Renjiisk saw his chance and took it. Recovering from the strike he kneed Gamagoori and send him backwards. Renjiisk jumped and started slashing out at Gamagoori. Soon enough, Gamagoori hit the ground with a large thud.

"Good strength, but you lack speed, Gamagoori." Renjiisk said as he walked away and started to sheath his swords. He slowly walked to the middle and looked up to Satsuki.

"How many more until you get off your horse and come down so we can talk? But still the more that keep coming, the more dishonor you bring on your school."

This time there was a twitch in her left upper brow. As quick as lightning she unsheathed her own sword. She was about to attack when a figure stopped her and jumped from the Pyre. The figure landed softly and raised its stare to Renjiisk. The dust died down to reveal a serious Ryuko holding each of the scissor blade half. One in each hand.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Matoi!," Uzu, Houka, and Gamagoori exclaimed.

"Ryuko? You're still alive?"

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you? Except that you will be the next to be beaten."

Renjiisk quickly let his sheathed swords drop to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you, Ryuko-san."

"That's too bad. 'Cause no one beats my friends and gets away with it."

"I didn't know that you were still alive. I-"

Ryuko dashed forward and started swinging at Renjiisk, who dodged each of her blows almost flawlessly. Before long, she started swinging with both halves at the same time trying to atleast hit him. Renjiisk at the other hand was not even breaking a sweat at dodging. He had had enough. With his robotic limb he held onto the end of the both halves of the scissor blade.

"I don't want to fight or hurt you in any way, Ryuko."

"Then you shouldn't of messed with my friends." Before any others words were said, Renjiisk was sent flying and hitting the ship of life fibers with a clank. The one who punched him was Gamagoori, who right now was having trouble standing.

"You didn't have too, Gamagoori-senpai."

"I am Gamagoori Ira, head of disciplinary and with that I must help all students here."

Ryuko nodded and focused his attention once again at Renjiisk who had now recovered from the blow. He stood still over the life fibers. Still he hadn't moved a muscle and stood there as a mad child.

"Do you give up?" Ryuko said.

"I can't give up if I never started. The better question would be is if you give up?"

"Tch, you are just like a child. If you didn't want to fight, why are you here."

"I told you already I just wanted to speak to Satsuki. But of course Honnoji Academy needed to show off its strenght. Now, that this argument is cleared up, can we speak like regular, civilized people?"

Before Ryuko could answer, robotic limbs started reaching from the ground holding and clamping to Renjiisk. Renjiisk tried squirming around but the hands wouldn't budge.

"Don't even try. All of your efforts would be in vain."

Ryuko and Renjiisk turned to see an injured Houka carrying a even more injured Uzu. In Houka's hands was a chrome colored control and its was blinking. It was the control that was used to control the arms.

"The more you try to break free the more they clamp up. Almost like quicksand. Also, the clamps themselves are based on Iori's own goku uniform and suck out any energy from you."

"Is that so?" Renjiisk said.

"Just give up already," Ryuko responded.

"If I give up and remain like this, can I finally talk to Satsuki?"

"You still going on about that? Jeez, fine. Just don't break anything else."

After the ship of life fibers and the incident resolved, Satsuki sits in her personal lounge and drinking tea in her favorite cup. To her side sits Ryuko impatiently waiting for Satsuki to finish off her tea. Finally placing the cup down, Ryuko sees her chance and talks to Satsuki.

"So, who exactly is this Renjiisk?"

"Maybe I should be asking you, since both of your surnames are Matoi."

"He is not related to me if thats what your are trying to say. Besides, you heard what he said."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"If you call this a look out and not know what is going on, then why was it built in the first place?"

Satsuki ignored the remark and Ryuko resumed.

"He said that he couldn't believe that I was alive and such and such."

"That also intrigued me. Also his strenght and his speed, and over all his ability. But, before that his knowledge of life fibers. Just who or what is he?"

Before Ryuko could answer, the doors to the lounge opened. Both Ryuko and Satsuki stared to see who had opened it. The first figure that appeared was Satsuki's childhood friend, Nonon. Behind Nonon came Renjiisk in cuffs. They had taken away his weapons and clothes that now he only had a pair of the school's uniform trousers and thats it. Because of his robotic limb, any shirt or jacket wouldn't of fit. As he walked behind her, his long shaggy black hair hung in front of his brow. His torso was well built and muscular. But apart from that, on his front and his back, he had a lot of scars and cuts. Ryuko studied the scars and almost sorry for the guy, almost.

The last one to come through was Iori. His blond hair hung back and into a ponytail. Just your basic Iori, the only difference was that he didn't have the gas mask to cover his month.

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" Renjiisk asked.

"Since the moment that you walked in, you have been considered an enemy and since you beat 3 of the Elite 4, then you've become a high security risk. So to answer your question, yes the cuffs are necessary."

"Well if you put it that way, then it makes sense."

"Quiet, don't make fun of Satsuki-chan." Nonon snapped in her pitched voice to Renjiisk.

"Well, I will if that allows you to keep your delicate lips shut, Nonon?"

Nonon's cheeks turned a bright red and she moved away.

"If you are done flirting then would you mind telling me and Satsuki what exactly you wanted to talk about. Since after all you went through all the trouble after all."

"Right. I wanted to speak alone but since we all are here, I might as well say it out loud. After all we all hate secrecy."

Renjiisk sat in the nearest chair and hung his hands in front of him.

"After the incident that followed the Life Fibers to be awakened, it was my duty to stop them and also since it was my mentors dream as well."

"What do you have against Life Fibers?" Ryuko asked.

"Life Fibers took my parents from me."

Before anyone could speak, thunder banged outside and lighting followed. The rain had began.

"My parents worked for the REVOCS organization and what did they get? They got fed to the Life Fibers as if they were only food for those monsters. So, before they came for me, I escaped my home and survived on the streets. Not to long after, I got into a fight with some dangerous gang and well, I lost. Not only did I lost my food, home, no. Life isn't that generous. I lost my left arm and was left out to bleed for my life. I thought I was going to die, and so I awaited death like a old friend. But death would have to wait since he can't take those that still have a purpose in this life."

He passed for a brief moment to gather his thoughts.

"Thats the day I found my mentor and the one that I owed my life too. My mentor was Isshin Matoi."

Before he could go on, Ryuko slammed her fist into the table.

"That's a load of Bullshit!"

"Calm yourself, Ryuko. Let me explain."

"Then explain to me why you said that I was alive? Was I suppose to be dead?"

She couldn't hold it back. She let her anger out and sprang out to Renjiisk. Holding him by the neck.

"What exactly am I to you?"

"Do you really want to know, Ryuko?"

Now they stood almost inches and both could stare into each others eyes. Thats when it happened. Renjiisk had leaned in and kissed Ryuko. It was a good seven seconds before she pulled away. Ryuko was both embarrassed and angry. She was about to do something, when Satsuki stepped in and punched him. Before anyone moved, she began kicking the living shit out of him. Before Ryuko could slap him, Satsuki stepped in and punched him. She didn't stop there. She started kicking him around until he fell to his knees.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here."

Renjiisk looked up with a grin on his face.

"If you did that, the informatio that I have will be lost forever."

"What information. I am done with your games."

Satsuki unsheated her sword and aimed it at Renjiisk throat.

"Ragyo Kiryuin is alive and breathing or atleast what is left of her. The life fibers are dormant but still here."

"YOU LIE!" Ryuko shouted.

"I don't. Some of the REVOCS is still operational and have the second fragement of the original life fiber. After all it all started with life fibers and so it will all end with life fibers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ryuko's Decision**

Ryuko sat alone in her bedroom. The bedroom was a luxurious one that was infact in the Kiryuin Mansion. Satsuki had convinced Ryuko to move here so that they can both become closer as sisters. Her room was big and massive. Wall decor and some large mirrors. The bed was huge too. It could probably fit six people. The covers were a red velvet and soft feather pillows. Night stands to the sides and a big closet and more furniture than a normal house.

In one of the nightstands was a photograph of her, Mako, the Makanshoku family, Satsuki, and the Elite four. Speaking of the elite four, not to long ago Mako and Gamagoori had their first date. Mako was so excited and nervous, but mostly her normal, hyperactive self. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she began to think about Renjiisk and what had happened just hours ago. She touched her lips. She then shook her head and began to think about what he had said. That the Life Fibers were still here and that Ragyou was still alive.

Given her situation, she couldn't even fight anyone with a goku uniform. With Senketsu, she wouldn't be able to fight. Thats when she remembered Renjiisk strength and ability. She would of been beaten if he hadn't decided to fight her. And now she knew why he didn't fight her. Sure she had Life Fibers in her, but could not control them. She needed help, but didn't knew where to go. Actually she knew who would help but it was a longshot. Then again he has a lot to explain. Thats when she decided that she would go see Renjiisk.

She quickly got ready and hurried out the window, since walking through the front door was way too much attention. Instead she got on her rain coat, since the rain had not stopped and was pounding harder and harder. She opened up her window and cool air rushed she jumped she took only one half of the scissor blade with her. She quickly looked outside to see the city view and far north, Honnouji Academy. Thats where they kept Renjiisk in the bottom levels of the school. She quickly jumped out and rolled onto another building's rooftop. She continued this and kept on running. The beat of the rain on her cheeks but not disturbed. Since in her mind she already had a goal. To find Renjiisk.

She finally came to a stop before the steps of the academy. She looked around the area, since again, trying to find another way in that did not count walking through the front door. She finally found another way in between cracks of the outer wall. She hurried along hiding in the shadows and in plain site. Finally she found a flight of stairs inside the wall that led upstairs. She quickly ran up the flights until she reached a latch. She opened it and the rain met to greet her.

Quickly, she resumed her way and ran on top of the wall towards the middle. Satsuki's pyre leaning rain felt harder as she got to the middle and to stopped to catch her breath. After resting she quickly got in using one of the many service doors. She began to walk through the hallways of the school and passed her homeroom. She began scurrying around trying to find steps that led downstairs. She kept looking until she heard voices and lights coming by the opposite corridor. She quickly went into the open classroom and hid behind the door.

"Did you hear about the prisoner? To be able to survive a beating like that must take a lot of strenght." The first voice said. Must be a student since it sounded a bit child like. Like a kid talking about the most amazing thing.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that he is dangerous. No wonder Lady Satsuki had him taken to the lower levels. Or was it that they already killed the bastard?"

The voices trailed off as they walked down the corridor and changed halls. At Least now Ryuko knew were Renjiisk was now. But there was only one problem. The only way to get to the lower levels is to take an elevator from Satsuki's Pyre down to them.

Dammit, she thought as she started moving and running towards the Pyre stairs.

When she got there, she slowly opened the door and let it creak as it closed again. She quickly made her way in the opposite direction and saw the double, metalic doors against the wall. She tried pressing the button but apparently you needed a ID card, which she didn't have. She punched the door and heard that it was hollow on the other side. She reached for her scissor blade and placed it in the crack of the doors. Using the blade as a crowbar she used all her strength and pushed on the blade. Finally it slipped open and she used her hands to widen the gap. She looked in and saw that it was quite a way down. She had no other options but to jump. She jumped and as she fell, she used her raincoat, and extended it to be used as a parachute.

It was about five minutes before she reached the bottom, Ryuko let go of the rain coat and landed, kneeling on the top part of the elevator. She quickly undid the hatch and jumped down. The doors to it were opened and she cautiously walked out. The hallway was concrete and it would of been dark if not for the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. To her left was a lot of pipes will on the right lots of metalic doors. She continued her way down the hall where she heard talking.

"Now, tell me anything else you know about life fibers and we might let you go," said a voice.

She quickly walked in and tried to sneak around. Before she could've reached the opposite wall, she stumbled on some pipes and they began to fall to the ground. So much for stealth, she thought to herself.

"Who's there?" asked a voice that sounded deeper and one Ryuko knew all too well.

Before she got up, a shadow loomed over her and she looked up. It was Gamagoori looking down upon her.

"Matoi! What are you doing down here?!" Gamagoori spouted at her.

Before Ryuko answer, Renjiisk answered.

" I'm pretty sure you know why I'm, Ira. Or is that brain too small to remember such simple memories?" He said to Gamagoori.

"Not you, Ryuko Matoi! Don't make a fool out of me," Gamagoori responded.

"Well I think that's rather hard to do since you're the one doing the task," Renjiisk said and Ryuko could hear him cackle.

Gamagoori growled and went back to the cell where they kept Renjiisk. Next to him was another person, it was Iori.

"Iori! What are you doing here?"

"Matoi. It seems Lady Satsuki has tasked me to get out any information out of our guest here, without using force. But-"

"Its failing," Renjiisk answered.

"Information? Information about what?" Ryuko asked.

Iori was about to answer when Renjiisk approached out of the darkness to meet Ryuko. He was nearly 3 inches away the bars that separated them.

"Information regarding the life fibers and the ship that crashed right out the school. Oh, and how its all connected to me."

"I, I see," Ryuko said backing away from Renjiisk. But he gave her a big grin.

"Now, lets make a deal," Renjiisk said to Ryuko.

"You tell me what I want to know and I tell you what you want to know, sounds fair?"

"I wouldn't trust him," Gamagoori said.

"Its the only option we have," Iori said.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Ryuko asked.

"Simple really. Just why did you decide to sneak around and come here of all places.?"

Ryuko's cheeks began to turn red. Why did she come here? What exactly pulled her to come here?

"Because I wanted information on you, that's all."

"Well, I guess thats half an answer that I'm willing to take. Now I guess its my turn. So ask away," Renjiisk said.

It was Iori who asked first, "I though life fibers were dead. Why did they land here?"

"As I said before hand, the life fibers are not dead as you think. But, they are dormant in each and every single person who has ever wore REVOCS clothing. Since the incident, some life fibers were still intact with human connection and were able to escape and stay hidden in the human cerebral cord. Waiting for the next activation." Renjiisk explained thoroughly and waited for Iori's surprise.

"I always knew that they were still alive, but never this far deep. You still haven't explained to me what that ship of life fibers are doing here."

Renjiisk scuffed and looked away.

"It really is simple if you're smart and intelligent enough. But guessing you people don't have those attributes I might as well tell you. Or rather show you." Renjiisk said. Before they could ask what he meant, he held onto the bars with his robotic arm and started to bend the bars. All three were frozen in place and waited to react.

The only that actually did was Gamagoori as he launched out for Renjiisk. Only to be deceived when Renjiisk moved to the side and Gamagoori hid the iron bars. Before he could of gotten up, Renjiisk squatted down to meet his face.

"Sweet dreams," Renjiisk said as him punched Gamagoori with his robotic arm.

"Now," Renjiisk said as he stood up to face both Ryuko and Iori, which had surprise and fear all together on their faces.

"There is another reason that I came here. Now, that reason can help you, if thats what you want."

"What exactly do you want?" Iori said demanding.

Renjiisk looked at both of them with a glare.

"Its not what I want, its what you want. To put it simple all those life fibers could be used to make more goku uniforms,-"

"We can not do that," Iori interrupted, "Lady Satsuki had them placed away in a vault. Just in case anything happens."

Renjiisk was getting irritated now.

"What if I told you I almost got myself killed, twice, to see them off from a vault. And now you're telling me that they are in another vault?"

Before he could have spoken, he punched the wall, breaking the stone to reveal dirt behind.

"Why are these life fibers so important to you?" Ryuko asked. "The last time they almost killed us, they almost turned the world into a table cloth."

"Did they all try to turn into a tablecloth? Even your partner? Thats right I know about Senketsu, and the other reason I brought this amount is for something especially for you. I can bring Senketsu back, Ryuko."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Destiny

"Bring, bring Senketsu back?" Ryuko stammered as she said the words that would later bring her a silver lining.

"What do you mean bring Senketsu back? There isn't even a piece of him left. How could you possibly bring him back?" Ryuko asked, almost pleading for a answer.

"Simple, really. All we need are some of the original life fibers to make the body of Senketsu."

"If making a kamui were that simple, we would all have one," Iori said firmly.

"True, true. But do you know what makes the kamui different from the goku uniforms?"

Iori stood silent as he awaited for Renjiisk to tell him the answer.

"The difference is that the kamui feed on the blood of the wearer. So that means, that the blood used is like a key to the kamui. That's the difference. But there was some problems when making the kamui for the wearer. For example, the wearer can't control how much blood the kamui uses. In this case, Senketsu warned Ryuko of the stage and so was able to save Ryuko from dying of blood loss."

Iori stood silent. Finally, Ryuko spoke up again.

"Even you make another kamui, it won't be the same. It would only be the original, it would only be a copy."

Renjiisk began to lean on the wall. His back on the concrete wall and his hand pulling back his red hair.

"Thats why we need at least one single thread from the original kamui. From there we can associate the life fibers and make a mutual thread that could form Senketsu."

"But we have a single thread from him, all of them were burnt up. He...he burnt up trying to save me." Ryuko said as she began to look down to the floor.

Renjiisk walked towards her and placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"Do not cry for his loss. If you keep doing that, he wouldn't be happy seeing you said all the time. So, in his stead, let me be your partner."

Renjiisk backed off and walked towards Iori, leaving Ryuko to her thoughts. She just looked at Renjiisk who was answering questions to Iori about the life fibers.

"Fine. Lets say I believe you and I am willing to help you create this Kamui. You still haven't answered us who is this new threat and the whereabouts of Ragyo. How can we trust you?"

Renjiisk let his hair come down and cover his eyes. Then he gave out a big grin.

"You can't. That's the thing, but seeing the state you are all in I can't say that you are more than enough ready to fight. They might be weaker than Ragyo but without my help you will all fall."

"I guess we have no choice then," said a voice from the shadows. The figure turned from a silhouette to a figure that they recognized all too well.

"Nee-san," Ryuko said.

"Lady Satsuki," Iori said as he began to kneel.

"About time, Satsuki," Renjiisk said as he leaned against the wall.

"I was just waiting to see the resolve of this conflict. Now, if my fellow advisors are willing to trust you, then I will as well."

"I that so?" Renjiisk said.

"One condition only," Satsuki then pointed out with her sword at Renjiisk.

"That you also make me a Kamui to fight this threat," Satsuki exclaimed. Ryuko, Iori and Renjiisk just looked at her with surprise. The first one to recover from this shock was Renjiisk.

"Oh, is that so? Well I will agree on one of my own terms as well."

"And what would might that be?" Satsuki said.

Renjiisk took his robotic limb and grabbed Satsuki's sword and into his hand.

"I need a forge," Renjiisk said.

That night, Ryuko couldn't even bear to fall asleep. That night's events really made a turn for her. She still couldn't get out Renjiisk's words from out of her mind.

_Let me be your new partner,_ he had said. But why thinking about him made her chest ache, but not in a bad way. Why?

She was thrown out of her thoughts when she began to see lights from her window. She got up and slowly walked towards the window to see the origins of the lights.

The lights had come from the direction of the Academy. After what Renjiisk had said, some of the club's president were called and told to help with the construction of this forge. But, the only question that came to mind was, what use could the forge be the rest of them. She knew that Gamagori's relatives had one and that he used to have steel armor under hi cloth during his years at middle school. Or at least that was what Nee-san told her.

Thats when she saw it. A huge explosion of light so brief that it could've been missed if not seen accordingly. _Just what are they doing there?_ Ryuko thought to herself. The lights died out and the site of Honnouji academy fell to a dark silence. All she had thought about since she came back was Renjiisk's words to her. But why couldn't she take him out of her mind?

But one thing was certain, thats for sure, they needed his help in other to face this new threat known as Kleidung REVOCS. The second company that led out the transmission of life fibers around the world. Sure the station was here, but that meant there was more of them out there. Renjiisk said that he wouldn't be surprised if they planned to attack here since the leftovers of the transmitter are here and that we should defend this place at all costs.

_Easy for him to say, _thought Ryuko, _afterall he is a skilled swordsman and warrior. He even reminds me of..._

Thats when it hit Ryuko of who could be this mysterious person. Apart from being young and deadly there was also other characteristics that reminded her of him from one of the greatest swordsman in all of Japan long ago. Miyamoto Musashi, the lone samurai.

**Sorry for the delay. Alot of stuff came up this week, but I promise I'll update every week. Want to tell me anything, just make a review and I'll get right to it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Blood and Iron**

The following morning, the skies had finally turned to a nice blue. Ryuko had woken up early to go to the district in which Mako lived. She had gone up the streets to look for the big sign, "Back Alley Doctor". Still walking down the streets reminded her of when she first came here in order to find the killer of her father and avenge him. Funny getting to know Mako along the way. Ever since that day her ordinary life was turn in a rather comedian way.

Ryuko arrived only to find no one home. She slide the doors open only to find no one. _Thats strange, _she thought. Thats when speakers started blazing.

"Attention, Attention. All students please report at Honnouji Academy along with any supervisor or parents. Again, All students please report at Honnouji Academy."

When Ryuko heard this, she had no time to react. Instead she made her way up Honnouji Academy.

When she did get there, it was packed with people. Maybe even more, but regardless she went in. She went through the crowd to actually go into the school. But there was something new. Across from the pyre, there was a new building. It was octagon in shape. and silver in color. A few flames spouted every now and then and the windows had iron bars around it. There was a second floor, the same color, but no flames spouted and the windows and glass panes. It was odd in shape, but Ryuko stared at it. Well a stare of amazement. Amazement because of how fast the building was constructed, exactly overnight.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" She heard a voice call out and knew instantly who it was. She turn around to find Mako jumping towards her. She moved to a side and she fell, but instantly coming back up like she always did.

"Ryuko-chan, how you being? Did you see that new building? Where have you been? Are you by yourself? Did you eat yet?" She kept rambling on and on, being her hyperactive self. But she let it pass as she saw shadowy figures moving out into the main arena. It was Renjiisk, Satsuki, and her elite four following behind her. hey came to a hold. Now Ryko could see all of them clearly. Renjiisk had on a new assortment of clothes with him instead of the ones he came in. A long red trench coat with white shirt underneath, black pants and boots. His hair was now pulled back into his spiky ponytail. His red hair seemed as though it was in flames. Thats when he spoke.

"Citizens, thank you all for coming," Renjiisk yelled out. "To meet the cut, lets skip introduction and get right to the point. The Student Council of Honnouji Academy would like all of you to pass in and please donate blood. We will take the young first then the elderly please follow all instructions given to you by our students. Thank You for supporting Honnouji Academy," Renjiisk then left and Satsuki started to talk.

Ryuko didn't pay much attention to her though.

_Blood donations? For what?_ She started to think as she made her way inside.

She was riding the elevator to the Pyre. The entire inside of the school was filled with Nudist Beach officers but there was no sign of Renjiisk or the other Elite Four for that matter. Everyone, even Mako as much as she is scared of needles, went in and were pricked for blood. But the question still left was why?

The elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged as they slid open.

"To hell with that! I'd rather die then follow him." A voice which recognized as Uzu's came from within the room.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? I wouldn't mind round two. But given the state you're in, I don't think you would last."

"Why you-"

"Enough there wouldn't be any discussion in front of Satsuki-sama." Ira Gamagoori said. That's when Ryuko stepped in and all of the attention went to her.

"Matoi! Good timing please talk with Satsuki-sama. Tell her that this plan is a bad idea." Uzu said.

"Plan? What plan?" Ryuko asked.

"The plan to begin the re-built of the goku uniforms for all of the students. But the thing is, Honnouji Academy will be under my leadership," Renjiisk said.

"What, but why?" Ryuko said looking at Satsuki who was sitting down and enjoying her tea.

"He is the kind of person that even I, would follow," Satsuki said calmly.

"Eh? WHAT!?" Ryuko said.

"What do you mean by that? Follow him, how in hell did he change your mind?"

"I guess it was after you left. But lets save that for another time. The big picture is that we need soldiers, no, we need warriors!"

"You still haven't told us exactly who we are fighting?" Uzu said.

"If I may," Houka said at Satsuki. She nodded and he pulled out a hologram of Japan.

"Honnouji Academy is here and many feet above us is the satellite that could re awaken the sleeping life fibers."

"In retrospect, what I was offering is that-"

Before Renjiisk could finish his sentence, there was an explosion at the front of the building. All of them looked towards the windows to see smoke and and dirt rise from the entrance of the school.

"CODE RED, ALERT. INTRUDER AT FRONT GATE!" The sirens said.

"Quickly get everyone out of here," Renjiisk said as he walked towards the wall to get the scissor blades that were there.

"Wait, what are you-" Ryuko said but was ignored by Renjiisk.

"The rest of you protect this place and its people!" He said as he jumped out the window and landed into the arena.

"Just what is he thinking," Ryuko said.

"Defense committee on me. We will be giving aid to Renjiisk-sama," Gamagoori yelled out.

"Wait, stay in the clear and don't get caught in the crossfire. The rest of you help these people escape." Satsuki said.

Ryuko just stood there, looking at Renjiisk. She felt so helpless. So wished she could fight but without Senketsu she was nothing.

Renjiisk was walking casually walked toward the area of which the explosion had originated. He walked holding the scissor blades, one in each hand. He was ready for anything and anyone. The dust began to set and a silhouette appeared to be walking towards him. He knew that figure and stood in a battle stance for him.

"Dante," Renjiisk and the figure responded. For as what he looked like he had on a red long jacket, black pants and boots. Under the jacket was a white shirt with a cross design. Short, buzzed cut black hair and blue eyes. He was pretty handsome and could probably send chicks on. But what really defined him was the chained sickles around his arm.

"Well, what a surprise! If it isn't our NightBlade, Renjiisk. Surprise seeing you here. Oh wait, its not since we knew that you were hiding here along with the life fiber compound that you stole."

"So? What exactly do you want?"

"Oh, its not what I want. It's what they want. Also, I see you have resumed with your experiments on the Kamui as well."

"Listen here you over-sized pig. You tell those bastards that as long as I draw breath their plans to make this world into a tablecloth will be destroyed by me. You can crush my bones and burn my flesh, but you will never have my soul. A soul that is filled with hate towards life fibers all around the world. Now Dante, prepare to die," Renjiisk said.

The sickles hit the ground and Dante look at Renjiisk,

"Slice, AZUKI!" He yelled out as the sickles came with lighting speed at Renjiisk. Renjiisk blocked the first and jumped and flipped while trying to dodge the second one. The sickles were now thrown all over Renjiisk and the only thing that he could do was block. The sickles were coming faster and faster.

"ENOUGH!" Renjiisk yelled out and sliced down, causing the sickles to go back to their master.

"It seems you have lost connection to your power, Renjiisk. Or is it that you've gone soft. You used to be the most deadly assassin in all of REVOCS and now. It would almost be a waste to kill you," Dante said.

"Do you really think I lost my instinct? My whole life I was blinded and was filled with rage for nothing, at all," Renjiisk responded.

"So what you're saying is that you lack determination. Well isn't fighting a good enough answer?"

"Its not. Both you groups, REVOCS and Nudist Beach talk aboutfreedom and liberty from the other, but as I seen you fight I think. You want freedom but for who?" Renjiisk said.

"Big words coming from a traitor like yourself. How do you think Ahri feels?" Dante said adding sarcasm at the end.

"Oh, how Ahri misses her Ren. How she aches for him to be with her. But, don't worry, after you die I'll relieve her of her sorrow," He said adding a laugh at the end. Renjiisk held the grip of the sword tighter and looked down.

Dante's laugh ended slowly as the atmosphere around him and Renjiisk changed to a tense one. If that wasn't enough dark clouds had gathered and rain began to fall.

"At Least there is something to wash away your body after you fall. I don't want all that blood on me," Dante said.

Now, without warning or anything Renjiisk ran forward ready to strike holding the scissor blades in each hand pointing outwards.

"Oh, now it gets fun," Dante said as he threw the chains at Renjiisk. Renjiisk dodged, jumped up landed a hit only to be blocked by the chains. He landed almost next to Dante and began to lash out, trying to hit his vital points. Dante used the sickles to block all the attacks and started doing this repeatedly until Dante tried attacking Renjiisk head on. The sickles went flying every way and sparks began to fly.

"Just give up and it will all end quickly," Dante said. Renjiisk just stood quiet and attacked him at any openings that he could find. He was getting nowhere. Finally he jumped back and sheathed one of the scissor blades. Now he carried one blade in one hand and his metalic arm empty.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Renjiisk said.

"Forgive me Ahri," He whispered. A blue aura now began to glow around him and his metalic arm glowed a faint blue as well.

"STRIKE ARTEMIS!" He yelled as he ran towards Dante. Dante throwed the chains but Renjiisk held them in his metalic arm. Getting a grip on them he pulled him back and Renjiisk jumped forward.

"Bastard," Dante said.

Renjiisk started to use his special technique. Before Dante could of landed, Renjiisk ran back and forth attacking Dante, slashing and cutting him. Dante finally hit the ground and fell to his knees. He started coughing out blood.

"You're still a monster. Just a monster in clothing," He spitted.

"I am what this world made me. To you a monster, to Ahri, her destined one. Now, where is Ahri?"

Dante looked at Renjiisk with fierce and eyes full of hate.

"We don't know. She left after you, to find you. No matter what we told her, she still wishes to be with you. She might even be dead for all we know. And you? Here enjoying yourself while she's out there. You don't deserve to be a couple, you monster!"

Renjiisk couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both scissor blades and used them to cut his head. Like a scissor with paper.

He walked away as the rain to fall harder and harder. He had a new mission. Apart from helping Ryuko, he had to find Ahri. Somewhere, she needed her. Now than ever.

Ryuko watched the flash of events happen in order. After the mysterious figure's body hit the floor, Satsuki as well as Gamagoori and Uzu went out to 'clean up'.

Renjiisk just walked looking forward and went back to the pyre. No one said anything and now one talked about the events that transpired. Until finally, Renjiisk spoke.

"Satsuki-sama, I will be leaving soon. The plans have already been shared and Iori has told me that they are being made."

Satsuki sat, drinking her tea, and looking at Renjiisk. The only ones in the room were Ryuko, Satsuki, and Renjiisk. They all sat opposite of each other. That's when Ryuko spoke up.

"What the hell do you mean 'leave'? We just got attacked and most of us can't fight the enemy the way we are. We need your help."

"The goku uniforms are still being made, that should give you an edge. As for the Kamui, I can't go on with this work."

"Why not? Who gave you the right to say stop and go as if you owned this place!"

"You know nothing about me. I will not work on your Kamui until Ahri is back with me!"

Renjiisk turned and started walking towards the door. Before he opened the door he spoke up once again.

"You better tell Ryuko your reasoning. Or else she will have wild assumptions," He said and walked out.

The two were left there, Ryuko and Satsuki that is.

"What does he mean by that?" Ryuko said as she sat down opposite of Satsuki.

"I guess its time I told you about Ren," She said in a calm voice. Ryuko leaned forward to listen.

"Renjiisk Matoi, as he goes by now, was a assassin known as NightBlade while he worked at REVOCS. It is true that both his parents were used as test subjects and died while doing tests. He was taken in by our father before I was born, so basically he is two years older than you. But going back, after our father left, our mother put him to experimenting and was compatible with these life fibers like you. He is a living life fiber and my childhood friend. But, after a mission given to him, many thought he was dead, I myself thought he was dead. Only recently did I find out he was alive. That's all I know. I don't know where he got the robotic limb or his thirst for vengeance."

"Do you atleast know who this Ahri is?"

"I'm guessing that is his girlfriend," Satsuki said.

"WHAT!?"

**Renjiisk here. Thanks for reading and I know that I missed my deadline so this chapter will be last weeks and this weeks chapter as well. Thanks for your patience and for reading. Also, since there is a turning point, how many of you want Senkets to came back and who dosen't want him to return. Message me or write it in a review. I'll be watching.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**F #$ It**

**Hello guys, Renjiisk here. Just wanted to let you guys know this is this weeks chapter. I also tried to make it long and gory for you all. **

The clouds had turned a deep gray and the rain hadn't stopped since it began hours ago. All of the civilians had safely returned home and their blood had been collected. The rest of the students had left for the evening and some of the club presidents were helping with the rebuilding of the Academy's main wall.

Renjiisk stood in his room that was custom made thanks to Satsuki, above the forge in order to stay awake while doing projects with the Kamui. Renjiisk watched as the helpers from Naked Beach and the rest of Honnouji Academy worked together as one. The scene almost made Renjiisk hope about equality about the two parties, almost. He know that he had to pay for his sins with his work at REVOCS, but it seemed that no matter where he went, they find him and people die. Luckily today no one died, except for his old rival.

Dante was a hot head, but a good one at that. Still, Renjiisk wished that he hadn't come here. Now he felt as a piece was ripped out of him. No, he knew the results of his actions were big and he still took them. But now, the only person he truly wished to see again was Ahri. Dante said something about her and so that gave him a lead that she also quit with REVOCS. Now there was only one problem, just where could she be?

He quickly let those thoughts go when he heard a knock on the metalic door. Then it opened to reveal Satsuki standing beside it.

"If you're here to try and convince me about staying, then you are only wasting your time." Renjiisk said looking out the crystal pane.

"I know that. But I only came to tell you about the research that Iori has done with the...body." Satsuki stammered at the last word. Renjiisk just stood silent.

"Also there seems to be an unknown figure coming close to the borders of Honnouji. You might think this is nothing but after the incident today we put everything on lock down. No one gets in or out without us knowing about it first. So this is very important."

"Probably another 'peacemaker' from REVOCS to finish off the job. Either way I don't care anymore. I want to find Ahri, No, I need to," Renjiisk replied.

"I know about your quest so for old times sake I decided to help you out," She said as she pulled out something from her pocket. After she pulled it out, she handed it to Renjiisk and he took it. It looked like a radar with a small red dot moving towards the center.

"What's this?" Renjiisk asked.

"The figure that I mentioned is that dot. Also if you look at the lower side you will see the ID of that certain figure," Satsuki answered back at him.

"#6753-45! That's Ahri's ID. So mean that this figure is Ahri?" Renjiisk asked, no, almost pleaded. Satsuki just nodded as she looked out the crystal pane too.

"Tell me, Ren-chan, why exactly did you come here after so long? I know its not just a visit," Satsuki asked, still looking outside.

"It's a while since you called me that," Renjiisk said, "You're right, its not just a visit. After I learned about what the REVOCS company was going to do, after Isshin Matoi, I just quite. So, I spended all my time learning about REVOCS and thats when I heard about their defeat here. But it wasn't a true defeat since Ragyo is still alive, weak, but alive."

"Then why not fight them and end it?"

"Even I am not strong enough. Also, my entire life was just a quest and thirst for blood. I wanted meaning in my life, I wanted was my answer. She believed that I was a better person, to become something more than just a grunt. She wanted me to be more. So I left in order to protect her," Renjiisk said.

"Then why kiss Ryuko when you did?" Satsuki said.

"You might laugh, but it was my sign of saying sorry," Renjiisk said.

"Sorry for what?" Satsuki asked.

"The reason they found out the hiding spot of Isshin Matoi, was because I told Nui about it. It was my fault he died and so felt a great burden. I want to make up for my sins while I still can." Renjiisk said with a sigh.

"Seems like you've grown up, Ren-chan," Satsuki said with a smile.

"When I was younger I had time and did not cherish it. I had feelings but did not feel them. I had love but did not want it. Now, I see how all this things have become important to me. As long as I can draw a breath, I will protect all of you. Ahri, you, Ryuko, and this town." Renjiisk said.

"Yeah, I know you will."

Renjiisk had left his small bedroom and now was heading down the main pyre where the cells used to be. Now, it served as medical treatment and experimenting with life fibers. The whole room was now circular and computers, screens, and tables filled with sewing machines. Everyone had left, except for Iori who was busy working behind a sewing machine.

"Iori, you really should pack up and go home, man," Renjiisk said approaching him.

"I can not. At Least not yet," He replied.

"Eh? Why not?"

Iori just stood quiet as he sewed more and more. That's when Renjiisk noticed something else. The material he was sewing with was no regular life fibers. Instead of that, it was a deep blue colored that sparkled as they stretched.

Without hesitation, Renjiisk grabbed Iori's hands and tossed them away from the machine and took the small container that had this new life fibers.

"Where did you get this?" Renjiisk asked.

"Give those back, I need to finish the last-"

He was interrupted when Renjiisk slammed him into the wall.

"WHERE?!" He yelled. Iori looked stunned and afraid but he slowly replied.

"Those are the life fibers that were found with the body on the agent from REVOCS," He slowly replied. Renjiisk let him go and stepped back.

"Iori, I need you to lock the doors. I will need your help on something."

Iori nodded and did as he was told. Then he went back to Renjiisk. Renjiisk was sitting in a chair, with his metalic arm on the table.

"Whatever you see here, you will talk to no one about it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Iori replied.

Renjiisk took his right hand placed it over the shoulder area of his metalic limb. He twisted it and a cover the size of a circle came undone. The circle was his entire shoulder that connected to the rest of his body, but what was under it was more intriguing. The insides were all a crimson red of swirls and more. Entirely of life fibers. Iori just stood in awe as he saw the life fibers swirl with so much freedom in Renjiisk's arm.

"After I lost my arm, they implanted this things in me and placed this organic metal over them so the power could double, like a Kamui."

"So that means you are the same as Ryuko, a living life fiber?"

"Yes, but there is a difference between the two of us. Her life fibers are more under control and stable. But mine, they are not. I remember that night as well. The night I became a monster."

Renjiisk looked into his life fibers and began to tell his story to Iori.

"After I lost it, my blood began to rush out and they didn't have time to take me to any location, so instead they had to do. Yes, it was Nui, that little bitch made a arm out of life fibers and sent the rest into my body. But they were unstable, they reached my head and I went on a rampage. I killed nearly 30 no 40 people with my bare hands. It felt good, it felt as absolute bliss. After the massacre, the blood came in contact with my arm and it made the blood harden. Strong as titanium but still weaker than the hardened life fibers."

"I see," Iori said taking in the story that Renjiisk just told him.

"So what exactly are these blue life fibers?" Iori asked.

"Those, my friend, are the ones that you are going to sew together with the ones I do have in me right now."

"What?! If I do that, won't you on a rampage?"

"No, I will control them. But for that I need you to put them in me, RIGHT NOW!"

Iori stammered but he quickly got to sewing the blue fibers into Renjiisk's arm.

Before he finished, Renjiisk began to explain the basis of this new life fiber.

"It basically a stuffing to put into the REVOCS assassins. That way the wearer has no feelings whatsoever, almost like a puppet, so REVOCS is the master of puppets. BUt setting that aside, this life fibers increases the wearers attributes as well. So, that means-" Renjiisk stammered as Iori finished.

"That means what?" Iori asked as Renjiisk placed the disk back into place.

"My bloodlust and anger will grow," Renjiisk said as his metalic limb began to shake. Iori stood up and backed away in fear. Renjiisk then stood up. His limb began to change, bigger that was. His hand got sharper until it was a claw. His arm was sleek and looked like too knifes. Then a image was burned into the disk of his shoulder. It was the word 'HATE' in Kanji.

"Iori," Renjiisk said, "Thank you for this help. Now if you excuse me," Renjiisk then began walking toward the door, "I need to lose all of this excess power. Also, tell Satsuki-sama to add a bigger bed to my quarters, I'm coming back with a guest." Renjiisk then walked away and let the doors close behind him.

Renjiisk didn't have time to go back and get his weapons, also he didn't want to. He wanted to use his bare hands to bring Ahri back. But there was something else that he felt were off. As he got closer, the dot seemed to get bigger as he got closer.

He finally made it to the edge of the city, just outside the slums. He looked at the radar and configure it to show Ahri in a blue dot. It did that but there was still twenty or so other red dots. _She must of been followed_, he thought to himself. _So that means that they must be REVOCS agents, _He then gave out a small cackle.

"I like my chances!" He said as he began to move towards the location of the dots.

Renjiisk had finally arrived and was surprised to see a fight going go on. He quickly figured out who was who. The REVOCS agents were the same, all of them. They had dark uniforms and had on gas masks with visors and hoods to cover themselves. They had guns, all with heavy full metal jacket tips that would grind up any human. On the other side was one person hiding behind a ditch. She had nothing more than a sniper rifle and sword tied to her waist. Unlike the soldiers she had dark leggings and a cloak to cover herself in. She had her hood on so Renjiisk could barely see, but he knew who that person was. He jumped in taking one of the soldiers down using his claw to rip him in two. Blood sprayed on him as he moved onto his next victim. He cut them down all of them one by one. His claws cut through necks, ripped cages and yes, decapitated foes.

They all laid death at his feet. His once black coat now fully red and his crimson red hair seemed as the color of the blood of the soldiers, and slightly, his pupils turned red.

"AHRI!" He yelled out to the ditch. No answer, but he did see movement. Before he walked toward the down, there was a huge explosion coming from that area. He leaped forward and jumped in. The flames were rising and he battered away. Finally he found Ahri lying there.

"Ahri," he exclaimed as he went to her picking her up. He carried her princess style.

"Ren...Renjiisk?" She said holding up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Yes," Renjiisk said.

Then she passed out, not dead just passed out. Her hood fell and he could see her pink hair falling down with her braid.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Renjiisk then began to walk or rather jump out of the ditch. He then began walking slowly, back to the city.

"Leaving already without saying good bye?" A voice said from behind. Renjiisk turned around to see a figure standing there, smirking. The person then began to walk towards him to reveal a female figure. She was slender and had long dark hair and bright green eyes. Buttoned up jacket, slacks, and boots. In one hand she had an axe and on the other a knife.

"Serah or should I say 'Jack the Ripper'?"

"Either one is fine," She said in a pitched voice.

"It's all the same to you isn't, NightBlade?" She said as she began to walk holding the weapons in her back.

"I'm not here to make small talk," Renjiisk said to Serah.

"Neither am I. So you had over Ahri and I let you live, for now."

"In what bright mind do you think that I will had Ahri over. Also, if I'm not mistaken you never were able to land a single blow."

"I'm not the same girl you thought, Senpai." She said her voice changing that to one of hate.

Renjiisk placed Ahri down and took of his jacket and placed it over her.

"There you go, spoiling her again. It's no surprise she would of spread her legs for you," She said adding a cackle at the end. Before she stopped laughing, Renjiisk seemed to move like a possessed demon and landed a blow in Serah's chest, sending her backwards. He didn't wait he leaped forward, twisted a bit and landed with his claw on the ground. Serah did a backflip and then took off, running towards him. She swung her axe first then knife, either way Renjiisk dodged or let it hit his metal arm. Finally, she swung one more time and her axe got stuck on his arm.

"What the?" She said before Renjiisk came and kneed up making her let go of the axe and sending her back a couple of feet.

"Enough," She said, "100 knife technique!" She yelled out as she began moving as quick as lightning, hitting and stabbing Renjiisk many times. Then she grabbed her axe and swung it around, then aiming for Renjiisk's head. Before it made contact, he grabbed it with his claw.

"Pitiful," he said as he crushed it with his hand. Then he pulled her in and punched her, not once, but multiple times until she was black and blue. She laid on the ground, beaten and bloody. Gasping for air but her lungs won't take. She stammered, but Renjiisk reached out and picked up her knife. He sat on top of her and placed his right hand on her neck. He aimed the knife over her heart.

"Wait...wait, Please...yo...you...can...can't..d..do...that," She stammered.

Renjiisk just looked at her and felt nothing but hate at her. The little girl he once knew, was gone.

"Fuck it," he said as he crushed through her ribcage and beat her heart.

"Just Fuck it All."


End file.
